


Your Blessing, My Curse

by Rampant_Id



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rampant_Id/pseuds/Rampant_Id
Summary: What would happen if our beloved Saiunkouku characters were given different magical powers?(A quick one-shot inspired by a prompt that asked for Kouyu and Shuuei with magical abilities.)





	

"The fates hate me!" Kouyu raged.

"They don't hate you." Shuuei replied, mildly amused by his friends overreaction.

"Yes they do! You get the most amazing ability imaginable, while I get cursed. Why the hell am I always the one that's tortured and tormented?" The green-haired man demanded.

"How can you call the ability to read women's minds a curse?"

"I can't stand women already as it is. Now I'm forced to listen to them everywhere I go; every waking moment! They babble and whine incessantly. I feel like my brain will explode if I have to listen to it any longer!"

"I think it's wonderful. You'll be able to have your pick of women. They'll throw themselves at you if you play your cards right." Shuuei's voice took on a dreamlike quality, as his eyes glazed over.

"Shuuei, damn you. You've always got only one thing on your mind, you bastard... I don't want to understand them; I want nothing to do with them. Women are a plague on humanity! I would rather have an affinity with leeches. "

"That's disgusting Kouyuu, I know you wouldn't so stop exaggerating." Shooting Kouyu an exasperated look he straightened his clothing, smoothed out his robes and started making a series of complicated gestures in mid-air. "Now if you excuse me I need to hurry to that council meeting, or I`ll be late."

Kouyu's hand shot out and gripped Shuuei's forearm, forestalling him. "Shuuei, before you go, create a portal for me to the library. It's not like it will cause you any trouble." Kouyu tried not to let Shuuei see how desperate he was. There was no way that he could get to the library in less than an hour with all the corridors and doorways constantly switching on him. Seeing Shuuei hesitate Kouyu added, "You owe me".

"Since when do I owe you?"

"Since the time you were given an ability that was obviously meant for me. It must have been a mistake of some kind. Seriously, who has a greater need for teleportation than me? Nobody else has buildings constantly re-arranging themselves in order to drive their victim mad."

Shuuei rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you get to the library so you don't fall victim to your faulty sense of direction," ignoring the glare that Kouyu shot him, Shuuei continued, "truth is I don't believe that the fates were actually aware of the pairings made. It all seemed rather random to me."

Without any warning Shouka materialized right next to the two young men, smiling slightly at their startled shouts of surprise. He gave them a moment to recover before joining the conversation.

"Actually, I think the fates knew what they were doing. Imagine what would have happened if Shuuei had been given the power to read women's minds. No female within a 2 mile radius would have been safe from him. Personally, I am relieved that it was you who had been gifted with this ability, Kouyu."

"What do you mean?" Shuuei demanded, looking insulted. "Are you saying that you don't trust me?"

Shouka looked at Shuuei, his older face completely serious. "Shuuei, I trust you to keep council matters in order, to make sure that all the records are kept straight, to always be punctual, and to finish your tasks with dedication. However, I would not trust you with my daughter's virtue. It would have been a tragedy if you had been privy to every female's deepest thoughts and feelings."

Shouka turned to Kouyu. "I think this simply proves that the fates trust you more than any of the other men who were present in the gifting chamber."

"What he really means is that the fates mistook you for a eunuch." Shuuei summarized bitterly. Then without another word he formed a portal and promptly disappeared.

Kouyu stood next to Shouka, his mouth hanging open in disbelief while anger coursing through his entire body. "Shuuei you liar, you promised to take me to the Library!"

 


End file.
